Live and Learn
Live and Learn is the third episode of Power Rangers Ninja Steel. This episode marks the debut of the Ninja Steel Megazord as well as the Rangers' cockpit mode, Ninja Master Mode. It also marks the debut of the Element Stars. Synopsis Brody is accused of cheating on his first day of school after using his Datacom to find answers. Now, he must use his own abilities and leadership skills to lead the Rangers against another threat from Galvanax. Plot The episode opens with Galvanax walking with Spinferno to the Galaxy Warriors’ stage, telling him to get the Power Stars or else he’ll snuff out his flames. Once Spinferno gets to the stage, he steals the show away from Cosmo Royale, telling the audience what he’s going to do to the Rangers. At the high school, Redbot and Mick are seen forging new Ninja Power Stars, with Brody looking on. After Mick throws his newly forged star made from the Ninja Steel into the Ninja Nexus Prism, a newly-created star emerges from the Prism with Mick giving the unknown star to Brody. Mick presents the newly-created star and similar ones like it as the Element Stars to the Rangers, telling them as well that Galvanax is sending more powerful monsters and that they’re going to need them. Brody proceeds to hand out the Element Stars to the other Rangers, telling them that the basic elements of nature are their weapons. Calvin attempts to test the Element Star in its Water Mode, but not realizing that he did it wrong, the Ninja Star Blade sprays water everywhere, blasting Calvin, who is still holding the Ninja Star Blade, into a pile of junk at the junkyard. After Calvin fails to test Water Mode properly, Brody asks the remaining Rangers about who wants to test Fire Mode, scaring the Rangers off, leaving Brody and Mick alone in the junkyard. In the base, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, and Sarah prepare to head to class, helping Brody prepare for his first day of high school. While the Rangers head off to class, Brody stays behind, telling the other Rangers he’ll catch up, only to be notified by his Datacom that Spinferno is going to attack Summer Cove Plaza at 8 a.m., the time Galaxy Warriors airs on TV, with Mick noticing that his Datacom is still connected to the Warrior Dome’s computer. Not wanting to disturb the other Rangers, who are studying for a quiz, Brody goes off on his own to confront Spinferno. In the plaza, a Buzzcam arrives in preparation for Spinferno’s arrival, which he does a moment later. After telling the Galaxy Warriors’ audience through a Buzzcam about his plan for the Rangers, Brody arrives to fight Spinferno, who did not anticipate Brody showing up so soon. Brody proceeds to fight Spinferno, who relies on his Datacom during the battle. Brody soon realizes that he is going to be late for class, not realizing that a bystander was recording the battle on his phone. In the classroom, Preston, Calvin, Hayley, and Sarah watch the battle on another student’s computer, realizing that fight just recently happened. Sarah dismisses the conversation so that nobody in the classroom hears them and figures out their identities. Victor and Monty look on as well with the former believing that the Rangers are stealing his popularity and that he desires to be more popular than them. Brody arrives in the classroom, with Sarah asking him (who previously dismissed the conversation) why he didn’t ask the other Rangers to help, saying that he didn’t want to disturb them studying. Mrs. Finch walks into the room to get class started and to introduce Brody to the class as well. After giving the quick-fire quiz to the class, Victor realizes that Brody is cheating and reports it to Mrs. Finch, who proceeds to confiscate Brody’s Datacom. After the class gets dismissed and leaves, Brody drops his Datacom in the hallway, not realizing it fell out of his backpack, where Victor and Monty find it and use it to figure out how to become more popular than the Power Rangers, which the Datacom determines must happen by defeating a monster in battle. In the cafeteria, Hayley explains to Brody to not use his Datacom to rely on everything and Brody counters that argument by stating that if he has tools, he should use them. Brody realizes that his Datacom fell out of the whole in his backpack and he proceeds to look for it in the school on their way out to fight Spinferno. With Brody looking for his Datacom, Victor and Monty arrive to fight Spinferno in their attempt to be more popular, only to backfire on them and blown away by Spinferno. The remaining Rangers arrive to fight Spinferno. Meanwhile, Brody looks for his Datacom with no success. Mick arrives to tell him that he doesn’t need his Datacom to lead his team. Brody enters the battle by blasting Spinferno and morphs. The five Ninja Steel Rangers fight off Kudabots before trying to finish Spinferno. After Spinferno escapes, Brody tells Calvin to lead Spinferno to Conifer park where a trap is planned. In the park, Calvin challenges Spinferno to a race in exchange for his Ninja Power Star. During the race, Spinferno is ambushed by the Rangers and realizes that Calvin tricked him before being destroyed. On the Warrior Dome, Cosmo asks the audience if Spinferno deserves a second chance, which is denied, leaving Cosmo to instead release a Skullgator against the Rangers. The Rangers summon their Zords to fight the Skullgator with. The Rangers eventually reconvene on the ground, where Brody tells them that their five Zords can combine into the Ninja Steel Megazord. After combining into the Megazord, the team discovers their Ninja Master Mode and transforms into said mode. After slashing the Skullgator a few times, Brody uses the Ninja Master Blade, with the Rangers following suit with their Ninja Star Blades, to finish off the Skullgator. Back on the Warrior Dome, Galvanax is upset the Rangers destroyed the Skullgator and forces Madame Odius, Ripcon, and Cosmo to get out. The episode ends with Brody giving newly-created Ninjacoms to the Rangers. Victor and Monty enter the school to discover their attempt at being popular has reached the internet, with Victor pleased that his battle has more views than the Power Rangers. Cast *William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red) *Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue) *Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow) *Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White) *Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink)) *Kelson Henderson - Mick Kanic *Chris Reid - Victor Vincent *Caleb Bendit - Monty *Claire Chitham - Mrs. Finch *Byron Coll - Redbot (voice) *Richard Simpson - Galvanax (voice) *Jacque Drew - Madame Odius (voice) *Campbell Cooley - Ripcon, Cosmo Royale (voices) *Greg Ward - Spinferno (voice) *Andi Crown - Datacom (voice) *Daryl Habraken - Narrator Ninja Power Stars *Ninja Steel Red - Element (Metal Mode), Element (Water Mode), Element (Forest Mode), Element (Fire Mode), Robo Red Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Blue - Element (Forest Mode), Element (Fire Mode), Dragon Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Yellow - Element (Water Mode) (x2), Element (Fire Mode), Nitro Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel White - Element (Forest Mode), Element (Fire Mode), Kodiak Zord, Ninja Master Mode *Ninja Steel Pink - Element (Forest Mode), Element (Fire Mode), Zoom Zord, Ninja Master Mode Errors *When Brody uses the Element Star in Metal Mode, it's shown in Fire Mode when he spins it. *The Ninja Steel Megazord cockpit looks slightly different in Brody's spot after the Skullgator is destroyed. *After the Skullgator appears, the Rangers mysteriously appear in the forest instead of the area that they were in before. *After Brody fought Spinferno, everyone in class was watching the fight on a laptop. When Preston tries to tell his friends that the fight between Brody and Spinferno happened without their help, Sarah interrupts, claiming that people would hear them, but when Brody shows up, Sarah complains to him about what he's done out loud instead of whispering. *Spinferno didn't recognize the other rangers when Calvin, Haley, and Sarah regrouped with Brody and Preston, even though he met them before the big fight began. *When Spinferno shoots the data comm out of Monty's hands, he has a newly-inserted flashback that does not match how Brody originally hid behind walls. He then states to himself that the data comm was how Brody knew all of his moves. This leads to two errors: **Every time Brody used it, he was completely hidden from Spinferno's sight. **Brody only used it to figure out how to counter Spinferno overall, not his moves. *Brody puts the Robo Red Zord Star on his Ninja Star Blade when forming the Ninja Steel Megazord, despite it already being on. *Calvin had his Power Star attached to his blade, but when he and Spinferno started to race all they to Conifer Park, his Element Star was on his blade. *Brody, Sarah, Preston, and Hayley had their Element Stars in forest mode to trap Spinferno, but right before they were activated, they were shown in fire mode. Notes *This episode marks the first appearance of Skullgators. *As of this episode, the opening sequence changed to fix errors with Calvin. **The symbol behind him was changed from the Pink Power Star to the Yellow Power Star. **They changed his Morphing Sequence to show a completed helmet, as it originally was missing a piece of the silver outline. *This episode debuts a new Saban Brands ident, replacing the one that had been introduced with "The Team Unites" six years earlier and would last all the way to "The Poisy Show". *This episode also changed the steps to activating the morpher, as seen when Brody prepared to morph. More ninja-like movements were present before he spun his Ninja Power Star. See Also (Ninja Steel Megazord's debut) (fight footage) Category:Ninja Steel episodes Category:New Ranger Upgrade Episode